crafteternityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips on Getting Started
Starting The first city you start in is called Grumpstantinople, you can start here, or go join any other city, current active cities are Grumpstantinople, Gravy town, and Smileytime. You can also build your new city (This will cost 2500 in-game currency, which can be obtained through MCJobs.) Tips *Keep in mind when choosing a profession that you will most likely be living with others, so you will want to assign unique jobs to everyone. *You may switch jobs, however doing so will reset your job level and incur a cooldown on switching back. *Dirt, Cobblestone, Logs (while part of a tree) are affected by gravity and will fall *Torches will be dropped when exposed to rain. *At y=30 and below, torches are unable to be placed. *With torch restrictions in mind, you will want to invest in pumpkins for jack o lanterns. Don't have pumpkins? Maybe you can buy some from another town. Socialize, it's supposed to be a community. One nation under grump. *Having too many items or heavy armor on will make it impossible to swim, plan ahead when using water elevators by bringing chests with you. Your First Steps Craft Eternity is a heavily modded minecraft server, providing a level of difficulty that is sure provide a challenge. One of your first steps will be searching for a suitable place to live, you may even want to stay at the spawn city in order to gather materials. Be careful while moving about Craft Eternity to your destination, attack the ground, and the ground may strike back. After finding a suitable place to live in you will want to choose your first jobs. Since you will be building, you will want to pick up the builder job. You will then want to divide gathering jobs among you and your allies. Woodsman, digger, farmer, miner, soldier, etc.. You will be able to drop builder later on if you wish to. These jobs will start out with little income and increase over time as you gain levels. Making Money, the Basics These 5 gathering jobs are the most simple to work with. ' ' Woodsman: Cut down trees and plant saplings. Take carpenter along with this and craft wood based items. Don't be afraid to use a Diamond Axe. Di'''gger: Dig up dirt, sand, clay, and gravel. Best taken along with miner or builder (clearing land). '''Miner: '''Probably the easiest income next to farmer. Mine stone, ores, and obsidian. Everyone will need what you mine as well. Diamonds and Iron are always wonderful. '''Farmer: '''Till the land with a hoe (Ridiculous money:effort ratio), dig up crops (planting is taxed however), sugar cane, and cactus. Best paired with baker. You will be feeding your allies. Also the farmer is best suited as the "Tax Evasion guy" seen below. '''Soldier: Gain money from killing mobs. Normally this would probably be an easy job on vanilla Minecraft, however monsters and combat here are a whole new challenge. Metal armor is extremely heavy and will slow you down significantly. It is probably best to pass on this job unless you have no other option. Being with a companion is extremely beneficial to saving up your first 2,500 to start your town. The reason being is that there are demolition taxes as well as planting taxes, which will eat at your wallet quickly. One person can give all of their money away to an ally (/money pay ) while they partake in the taxed activities. This will minimize money lost, as you cannot have a negative amount of currency. This is doable with one person once the town is created, as it is possible to directly deposit funds into the town's vault.